Once Every Sunset
by taintedx11
Summary: Set after the Winter War, peace has barely established itself before trouble arises again. Hollows are flowing into Karakura town in large quantities, and our Soul Reapers are having difficulty merely detecting them. Captain Hitsuguya of Squad Ten is sent to assess the situation; but having been absent from Karakura for several years, he may have more than Hollows to deal with. TxK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm going to start by letting you know I'm trying to make my pen name Tainted Mercy, not taintedx11. FanFiction isn't entirely cooperating at the moment, but at least it let me post this fic! This Bleach fan story is the first I've ever posted; I wrote it about a year ago and decided to see what people thought. All criticism is welcome, I'm still learning some of the terms on this site but I'm beginning to catch on. You could say I have, in a way, made my own canon for this story. I'm not caught up on Bleach, I haven't read or watched the Winter War yet, but I thought after it would be a good timeframe to place my fic. I'll stop babbling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Toshiro

The soft rays of the morning sun flitted in through the thin, spotless windows of the Squad Ten Captain's work quarters, dotting sections of the room. Though no doors or windows were ajar, the wind carried plenty of voices from around the barracks, alive with anticipation.

Normally, these voices would have been a tad dull, lined with clear boredom. But today there was special training with members of the other Squads. A technique used long before the Winter War was being brought back for the first time, and needless to say, many of the Soul Reaper's were excited.

The Winter War ruined numerous things for countless beings. When it was over, many were fearful and constantly on edge. It took time to rebuild the confidence within the Soul Society, and get used to the way things were now, as they'd never be like before. However, with discipline and strong leaders, days began to operate smoothly once again. Everyone was allowed to relax at some point or another, presently.

Toshiro was the exception. He couldn't seem to relax no matter how long he lied in his bedroom with the lights off and sound blocked. He ended up thinking over ideas and events that were supposed to be locked in the back of his brain, where he had hoped they would never be touched.

He didn't have a case of insomnia. He could sleep. Just not unwind. Which caused him to not sleep well. What one could view as a problem, he saw as an advantage. He was able to push himself to the point of exhaustion without hesitating, because if he did otherwise, he would stare at the ceiling for hours, fidgeting.

Toshiro glanced up from his desk. He'd been here since three in the morning, alone, though now he sensed something. A kick in spiritual pressure. Sure enough, when he spared a second to confirm he was signing his name on the correct line, he found himself face to face with a rosy Rangiku.

He was surprised he hadn't smelt her before he saw her. Her saki bottle was tall, wide, and almost empty. Who knows how many she had consumed before that one. Though if Toshiro had to guess by her condition, she'd not stopped drinking since last night and pulled an all-nighter.

"Captain! This saki tastes great! Try some," Rangiku insisted in a woozy, fast-paced voice. She shoved the bottle towards him and toppled over in the process. He rolled his eyes, catching the bottle swiftly in one hand so it didn't splatter all over his neat papers.

"I do not care to," He rejected, responding with his official tone of authority. When she took a while to move, he grumbled, "Did you faint?"

"Ta-da!" She screeched, throwing her arms up and reappearing. She took no notice of his question. Toshiro didn't feel enough pity for her to even pretend to play her game. He raised one snowy eyebrow, an annoyed gesture of his, and then returned to his work.

Rangiku couldn't be silent if her liquor counted on it. She stumbled about the cabin, her feet catching on the wood boards every yard, causing her to face plant to the ground. At first she would wail, followed by a squeak, and finished off with giggling. He didn't have a clue how she originally managed to appear so quickly and quietly.

Toshiro had little patience. Sometimes with complete strangers, but he avoided situations that called for that. With Rangiku… His patience was virtually invisible.

"Why do you drink so heavily that you become entirely intolerable and lose all sense of direction and duty? Couldn't you do that without the liquor? I've seen it," He claimed in a lightly strained voice, attempting to stay relatively calm. "So what else does it do for you?"

Rangiku turned her head towards him, crawled from her place on the floor and came to a stop at the front of his desk, sitting on her feet in the normal Japanese fashion. Toshiro felt like a schoolteacher instead of a Captain, at the moment.

She peered up at him, the vigor in her drunken eyes gone. Sadness replaced it. "Saki dulls the pain," She said simply.

"The pain of what?" Toshiro prodded, not finding her answer satisfactory. Rangiku stared at her hands, which sat in her lap.

"The pain of not having someone you love by your side."

Toshiro studied her and held back his exasperated sigh. _Rangiku has missed Gin ever since he departed from the Soul Society to join Aizen. His betrayal was not only to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, but to her as well. Now that he is forever dead, she has no chance to salvage what was left of that cruel soul she loved. I doubt she would have been able to rehabilitate him anyway. But it'd be best if I not tell her that._

"You are excused from your duties today," Toshiro commanded, setting his pen down. "But you are to not even look at another saki bottle. The single thing you are to drink is water. Go back to your quarters and rest. Understood?"

Rangiku shot him a knowing grin and uneasily got to her feet. Her airy joyfulness had returned. "Yes, Captain!" She saluted him and teetered out the door. He watched her leave, rubbing his forehead as if to forget she came. _Back to important matters_, Toshiro thought wearily, scanning through his many still unreviewed and unsigned documents.

Toshiro stood from his desk, his hand automatically sliding to the sheath of his Zanpaktu. He took a moment to stretch, glad to be free of his work. Though it was past midnight, and he hadn't slept long the previous night, exhaustion was not yet calling him. He decided he'd get in some practice.

He glided out the door of his study and down the walking corridor, nodding to the guard by his living quarters. He had not made it halfway to his secret training area in the far off field when a Hell Butterfly descended from the sky. He outstretched his hand, waiting until it landed softly on his index finger. Toshiro's eyes widened as it shot the message to him telepathically, something the butterflies could be programed to do if the sender wanted the receiver to be the only one to receive the message.

As the last words passed through his mind, he tried to grasp the intent of the order. It was blunt and definitely not expected. _Report immediately to Squad One Captain Yamamoto's quarters. Lieutenant Matsumoto is not to accompany you._

Toshiro changed his initial direction, shunpoing for Squad One's barracks. He felt his shoulders tense and he was sure his jaw was set. _What could this be about, so late in the night? It must be vital information if it couldn't wait until dawn. _He increased the speed of his pace._ I would believe the message was for all Captains, but if it had been, it would have merely said lieutenants, not Lieutenant Matsumoto. It would be rather odd if they sent out different ones with slight differences, instead of making one and copying it, as they usually do._

Toshiro arrived at the barracks, taking a few twists and turns until he stood in front of the Head Captain's sanctuary. He was surprised when he found that Yamamoto's lieutenant wasn't present to lead him in, though he didn't give anything away from his expression. He preferred to stay as stoic as possible, even in the eyes of the trusted Court Guard Squads.

He knocked lightly on the door, and within a few seconds it parted a foot, allowing him entry. Toshiro glanced inside suspiciously, and was greeted with the familiar, booming voice of the Head Captain himself.

"Captain Hitsuguya, enter."

He did as he was told, stepping into the dimly lit room and shutting the door noiselessly behind him. He could make out Yamamoto on the far side of the room, sitting at his desk. He gestured Toshiro forward, who complied. He came to a stop in front of the Captain's desk, and let the steady silence fill the room for a minute before he said faintly, "You summoned me, Head Captain?"

"Yes. Let us skip the pleasantries. I have a mission for you," Yamamoto informed him, his long beard shifting as he talked. Toshiro knelt respectfully.

"I will accept any mission you have for me, sir." Anticipation prickled up his spine as he uttered the words, curious what the Head Captain had in store for him. _How long will I be away? A better question: who will keep Rangiku in line?_

Yamamoto stood, grabbing his cane hidden behind his desk, and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya, Captain of Squad Ten, I assign you to the mission of safeguarding Karakura Town. With Hollow attacks increasing in frequency and violence, I am sending you and Lieutenant Matsumoto to accompany Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abari, and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki to ward off the Hollows and receive more intelligence on why the consistent attacks may be occurring. Kurosaki has applied for your housing, as he has for Kuchiki and Abari. Urahuara will supply your gigai. You will do everything necessary to obtain information, within the bounds of everyone's safety."

Toshiro had to take it all in. He was going to Karakura? He hadn't been there for years now, since before Aizen's offense. _I'll be with Rangiku, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo again. I wonder if I'll be enrolled in that boring facility another time? At least Ikkaku won't be there to draw attention with that damned stick of his._

"Understood, Head Captain. When am I to depart?" He questioned humbly.

"Immediately."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Again, give me all the feedback you want, flames and all. I got my fire extinguisher ready. I've already posted the second chapter to go with this one, it wouldn't be fair to give you all so little to start with. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Enjoy the second chapter, I'll have a few things to clarify afterwards. But for now, read on my lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Karin

"I'm leaving."

"Me too."

"Wait! Karin, Ichigo, you didn't eat your breakfast!" Yuzu wailed, waving her cooking spoon in the air. Isshin gaped at Ichigo and Karin as they walked past, as though they'd committed the greatest felony.

"Thanks Yuzu, but I'm not hungry," Karin soothed, glancing thoughtfully back at her sister before she walked out the door with her older brother Ichigo.

"I'll take it!" Renji announced, materializing from the staircase and throwing himself at the two untouched plates of food. Though a mere human, Yuzu used her extraordinary ninja skills and scooped up both plates from right under Renji's nose. He hit the side of the table with a loud thump.

"You buffoon," Rukia scolded him as she descended down the stairs, though she was grinning. Renji rubbed his red cheek, glaring at her out of his peripherals. They joined Karin and her brother outside, and not a second of peace had passed and Ichigo and Renji were bickering. It could be the weather, something on the news, or simply a strand of hair sticking out of place; the world could collapse and they would find something to argue about.

Karin knew it was one of the few ways they had to show they enjoyed the others company. And she, along with Rukia, didn't really mind, because it could be entertaining. But if Karin was in a bad mood, she'd simply bang their heads together and walk away. It got them to shut up fairly quickly, or if anything, resort to grumbling their insults back and forth.

By now, Karin and Yuzu had learned everything they were allowed to about the Soul Society. Karin had always seen Ichigo jumping from his window in his black kimono, but never questioned it. When she had seen the monsters he fought with his friends, she didn't question it. She even learned what her brother was, learned of others like him, and primarily knew what they did, though many things were unanswered and unexplainable. But when Yuzu began to cry every night because she felt the boy walking around their house was not truly Ichigo, Karin popped her knuckles and did some questioning.

She learned a lot from Kone, the mod soul that took up residence of Ichigo's body when he went into Soul Reaper mode. The same one that, the rest of the time, stayed in Yuzu's favorite stuffed lion. However, Karin discovered the rest when the real Ichigo came back.

She found it to be interesting enough, and asked for a way to build her own spiritual pressure. Urahuara came to her rescue, creating a necklace that attracted spiritual pressure like a magnet, without draining it from those around her. It then entered her gradually, at the pace her body could receive it and depending on her physical strength. She accepted the device, in return cleaning up an old apartment building that Urahuara needed to be rentable.

In the end, she moved into one of the larger apartments and spread the word. Soon people flocked to the building, bringing their money with them. This brought Karin and Urahuara to negotiate yet another deal. She watched over the renters and took care of their needs, and she didn't have to pay to live there.

While Karin was only thirteen at the time, she agreed and made Isshin deal with it. She offered Yuzu more comfort, allowing her sister to visit whenever she wanted. Isshin had that privilege taken away when he showed up every other hour. Karin wasn't exactly ready to move away from home, but with Rukia and Renji living there off and on, she didn't want the burden of worrying whether they needed her room or not.

On the present day, Karin was sixteen and doing great on her own. She didn't play soccer much anymore, though kicked the ball around every now and then. Instead, she dedicated herself to training and honing her fighting abilities. She carried a small pocketknife that extended into a full-fledged sword. It wasn't her Zanpaktu – she was not by any means a Soul Reaper. But it worked.

She continued to stop by her old house in the mornings before school to visit, and walk to school with her brother and his friends. Yuzu, being as smart as she was, took an online program and finished high school last year. She hadn't enjoyed the public school, feeling like she was out of place, despite her friendliness and popularity.

Karin was a different story. She still had her friends that she played soccer with. And yes, they were boys. She couldn't say they were as close as they used to be. Last year, the boys started treating her differently for reasons unknown. She ignored it and pretended nothing changed.

"I can't wait until we're out for that winter break thing, whatever the hell it's called," Renji commented with a yawn.

"It's for New Years Eve, Renji. I can't wait to go shopping! They have a new limited edition Chappi perfume out!" Rukia chirped happily, looking star-struck. "Will you take me, Ichigo?"

Karin watched, with the trace of a smile, as Ichigo turned scarlet. "Maybe," Was all he muttered. Rukia grinned as discreetly as she could, and it wasn't from her obsession with Chappi.

_I don't know why they act as though their relationship is a secret, Karin thought, almost irritated. Everyone could sense the affection between them, even before they could!_ She glanced at Renji, who had a knowing smirk on his face. _I thought Renji cared for Rukia that way, but it seems he's not bothered by it._

It felt like school dragged on endlessly. The classes were boring, the teachers were lifeless, and the whole atmosphere was dull. When it came time for lunch, Karin headed off to the nearby market by herself to get away, something she had not done in some time. As she rounded the corner and began to look for her old favorite, the glazed everything booth, an old, worn woman scuttled over.

"Karin?" She rasped, her eyes seemingly not open, though her eyebrows lifted as though she was examining something. "Is that really you?"

She nodded once, never being one to feign kindness. "That's me. I don't remember you though."

If the old woman was offended, she didn't show it. She smiled, crooked, broken teeth and all. "You haven't changed your personality one bit. But your appearance…" The woman wandered off.

Karin peeked down at herself. _What's different? My uniform? Maybe it's my hair. I've been growing it out._

"You're taller, and you sprouted boobs and a butt!"

Karin's face drained of color. _Well, I wasn't predicting that._

"Uh… that sort of thing happens over time," She replied. The old woman chuckled, her sagging skin rising as she smiled.

"Oh, I know dear. You just grew up so fast and - Oh, lookie there, you have longer hair! I think you better take it out of that ponytail, though."

Karin rolled her eyes, taking a step past the aged lady, muttering, "Thanks, but I better be going now. I have to get back to school soon."

The woman waved at her as she passed, not at all bothered by the obvious brush off. Karin clutched her schoolbag. She peered down at herself again. She had grown boobs. The woman was right about that. Karin blamed her mother's bust for her own, since it had been sizable. _Maybe she is the reason for my butt too. That, or all the soccer practice I had._

After eating a serving of glazed fruits, the remaining school day went by considerably well. Karin did her best not to listen to the teachers and the teachers did their best to pretend she was listening. She knew she could just study it later in the book. Anything they said would confuse her. She tended to see things in a different light.

Karin walked home by herself, having stayed later to organize the things in her locker. The winter break was approaching rapidly, the last day of school being in two days, and when the time came, she wanted to be able to dump her books in her bag and leave that wretched school.

She hadn't made it a block when she felt a string inside her tug, and the air shifted into something more menacing, more threatening. Karin knew what it was immediately, and dropped her school bag so she could race full speed towards the source of the pressure. _A Hollow._

She found Ichigo, Rukia and Renji on the scene. That's not what made the bewildered expression sweep across her face. It was the number of Hollows, vastly stretched out across the expanse of the abandoned mall lot. _Why didn't I sense this many?_

Karin didn't spend too much time trying to figure that out. She sprung into action, whisking her blade out of the waistband of her skirt and running towards the nearest Hollow. It didn't notice her presence soon enough. She jumped into the air, landing neatly on the back of its neck and jamming the tip of her sword into its skull. It let out a deafening roar, rearing back to throw her off, but she was already on her way down, having done a handstand using the hilt of her blade and falling towards the Hollow's mouth. It didn't get the chance to snap at her, for it was already deteriorating into tiny black cubes of space.

Karin knew this wasn't the time for fancy battles moves. But there were no spirits or living civilians in the area – why not use these Hollows as practice? She didn't have the time to practice on her own, so this was a fitting opportunity. Ichigo and the others were finishing off each Hollow as quickly as they could, though there weren't any more appearing.

Uryuu, Chad and Oriheme showed up, then it was all over. They picked off the last couple in seconds. Karin pressed the indention on the inside of her hilt, and the sword transfigured back into a pocketknife. She strode over to the others who formed a group in the middle of the lot.

"Why were there so many?" Renji was questioning. Ichigo shot him an annoyed look.

"If we knew that, don't you think we would've told you?"

"Well I'm concerned. Sorry for having a soul!" He scowled.

"That's a major insult to the Hollows," Karin said, waiting for Chad and Ichigo step away from each other to create a standing space for her. Renji tried to look angry, though she'd known him long enough to see through it.

"The only thing we know for sure is that the Hollow attacks are increasing," Rukia informed everyone, her voice taking on a tone of authority. "Did anyone else notice that this time the Hollows were slightly more difficult to defeat? I don't know what is going on in Hueco Mundo, but something is causing them to gather in Karakura Town."

"Could it be because of our spiritual pressure?" Oriheme suggested, following a short silence while everyone thought.

Uryuu shook his head, explaining, "Our spiritual pressure stays at a fairly low rate unless we enlarge it." Karin almost chuckled. _Innocent Oriheme probably hasn't ever made her pressure climb just to intimidate someone. I haven't either, but that's because I haven't been in a fight yet._

No one proposed any other possibilities. Soon the group disbanded, and Karin walked to her former house with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji to spend a little time with Yuzu. However, when she arrived, she realized that chatting and catching up was out of the picture.

Three miles down the road, a tanker transporting gas tipped over, directly into a power pole. The pole collapsed, and one spark was all it took to ignite and send everything touching the oil aflame. There were plenty of injured people with burns, both minor and severe, though most of their current patients were the more serious cases, needing help at once. They didn't have time to be transported to a hospital.

Karin stepped into action and it was like she never left the clinic. She was cleaning third degree burns and mopping up puss like a pro. Despite having the whole Kurosaki clan and Rukia and Renji, they worked well into the night. Just as Karin was heading out the door, she felt another strange entity.

This was definitely not a Hollow. It was tranquil and cold, and it was likely it wouldn't normally be noticeable. But it was sticking out to her like a sore thumb. She turned on her heel to inform the others, but the only one she saw was Renji, who had succumbed to sleep on the couch.

_They all must be tired. This pressure doesn't feel alarming enough that I should inform them this moment. It can wait until later._

Karin didn't care what anyone said. She was so exhausted when she got home to her apartment that she was sure she imagined the white haired young man sitting on her couch. Until she did a double take, rubbed her eyes, then screamed and chucked the nearest thing at him.

It just happened to be her toaster.

* * *

**I know this looks long, but please read it before you review, if you chose to :)**

**Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it. If things are hazy now and hard to understand (mainly the one fight scene) let me know. As far as the lack of detail pertaining to the Hollows (not appearance, but the situation), I don't mean to frustrate any of you but that's the point. The gang is very much in the dark, they're not sure what's going on either. Both the appearance and the situation with these Hollows will grow clearer. The final thing I want to address is Karin: some of you may think I'm glorifying her and molding her into something she's not. Yes, I'm referring to her bust and her butt that I mentioned. I have seen some cases where authors do this but I promise you, I thought this out and I even listed the reasons in the story itself. Karin is athletic, which does lead to lean (and in this case rounded) muscles. In the episodes of Bleach when Karin's mother has been shown, she does in fact have a bust, I didn't make that one up. I'm not wanting you guys to picture Karin with Rangiku-jugs and a bubble butt. It would be quite a few notches down from that. I'm only trying to get the point across that puberty hit hard and left a great impression on Karin. I think that about sums it up ;D**

**I'll post the next two chapters sometime next week, regardless if this gets any reviews or not. Thanks for reading my story, and my rant!**

**I just noticed that some words in both chapters that were supposed to be italicized (the character's thoughts) weren't. I apologize for the confusion and I'll keep a watchful eye out in the chapters to come.**


End file.
